The Punk II: Rise of Intrepid
by RockFan18
Summary: What is more honorable to an individual? To revel in the comforting cushion of stardom or to break out and express true creative prowess? To live off of the praise given by others or to gain purpose from the ones who truly care? True happiness or masking security? This and more is for Jason Evans to find out as his musical journey continues.
1. Chapter 1

The Punk II: Rise of Intrepid

Chapter 1

It was a Saturday morning, 4:00 AM to be exact.

A hazy and exhausted Jason Evans forced his eyes open, yawning in tired agony as he could somewhat realize how early it was for him to be up at this hour. Throwing his legs over the bed, the Coyote slouched over and put his hands to his face, tenderly rubbing his eyelids. The green shades to the room were not entirely closed and still permitting the glow from nearby street lights to enter the room. Jason yawned yet again and stretched, issuing a small crack from his neck. Thankful for the relief, the Coyote, wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and boxers, padded away from the bed. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at the figure that had been with him the entire night.

"Miyu is so beautiful when she sleeps." He thought dreamily. "Who am I kidding? She's beautiful twenty-four/seven."

The scarlet Lynx was wearing a blue tank top, with a black thong being covered by the brown sheets of the medium-sized bed. She was facing his side of the bed, hugging her snow-white pillow as her head rested on its soft, comfortable texture. Miyu was not a snorer, much to Jason's gratitude. She always took deep, soothing breaths. The Coyote loved the sound of her simple breathing. Whenever she was in his embrace, her breath always felt hot against his neck. It sent pleasurable shivers down his spine and let him know that she belonged to him. After all the awkward and tension-filled moments between them, he could finally say that Miyu Seraph was his and his alone. No other woman could come close to her nature or beauty. She had eyes that melted his heart, an attitude that lit up his day and a smile that sent him straight to heaven. She was his mate and he would do anything for her just to make her happy. Anything.

Jason made his way over to Miyu and leaned over, planting a soft kiss on her cheek and finally exiting the bedroom and stepping outside into the kitchen.

The last thing he saw before exiting the bedroom was the look of contentment on Miyu's face, as Jason could tell that she semi-consciously felt his kiss.

OOO

The Coyote paced the living room of Miyu's apartment, as he poured himself a bowl of cornflakes. While eating his cereal, Jason noticed that the voicemail machine had one message. Curious, he reached over and played the single recording, as a familiar voice rang out from the speaker,

" _Hey, Jason! It's Krystal! How's the whole rock and roll life going for you? Oh please, your name is all over the music scene!_

Jason lightly chuckled, as he was very happy to hear Krystal's voice again. It had been almost a year since he and Miyu left Star Fox to live together. Still, the Coyote could not help but somewhat miss the good times he had with the team. With an attentive ear, Jason continued to listen to the Vixen's voice

 _Fox and I are doing very well. We just moved into a lovely home just outside of Corneria City. As a matter of fact, you and Miyu can visit anytime you'd like. Next Saturday, we are having a small reunion for the team. It would mean a lot if you and Miyu came. Oh, by the way, how are you two doing? I know that it has been quite a while since you guys left the team. Well, Jason, I hope that life is going all right for you at this time. Hope to see you next Saturday! Our address is…_

Jason listened intently to Krystal spell out the address for him, as he wrote it down on a nearby piece of scrap paper.

After the message ended, the Coyote took another bite of his breakfast and smiled happily. It was nice to hear one of his old teammate's voices after so long. Also, he was glad to know that Fox and Krystal were keeping their marriage steady and living peacefully in suburbia. He knew how painful their lives had been and was happy that they were able to find each other and marry one another.

"What of I ever come to that stage with Miyu?" Jason suddenly thought.

The tired Coyote immediately shook the thought from his head, feeling that he was rushing things by thinking of asking the Lynx for her hand in marriage.

"Even though we've been together for a while now, I just can't up and ask her 'Hey Miyu, want to get married?' It would be too quick."

Jason sighed, swallowing the last of his cornflakes while rinsing his bowl under the silver and white sink.

"Still," He thought on. " I love her so much. I know we're together now, but what if my hesitance to make a move makes her think that I'm not interested in her?"

The Coyote decided to dismiss the thoughts from his head and head over to the bathroom to take a shower.

The luke-warm water felt like a blessing to the Coyote, as it heated up his cold fur and washed he sleep from his blue eyes.

Jason began to whistle the melody to Sublime's "Santeria" as he washed himself. While wriggling his fingers through his long hair, the Coyote thought about his schedule for the day.

"Ok, so I have a guitar lesson with Peter at 11:00, Miyu is on grocery duty, and then I have session work from 5:00 to 9:00."

Jason sighed tiredly. As great as it was to be wanted as a session guitarist, Jason still found the job tedious at times. Whenever he was called up, it would just usually be to play a typical chord progression or a lick for a commercial or something similar. As happy as he was for receiving sufficient pay, Jason still yearned to be in a band of his own, to make music that was his and not someone else's. He wanted to challenge himself with music, not just waltz his way into a studio and play what was set in front of his face.

Jason had avidly been writing his own material in his spare time, usually in the living room with the same Marshall amplifier and Gibson SG that Peppy had given him when he was with Star Fox. Jason had added to his rig by purchasing effects pedals to experiment with his sound. He had bought a wah-wah pedal, a delay pedal, a phaser pedal, a chorus pedal, a volume pedal, a distortion pedal…

Jason laughed to himself upon remembering Miyu's semi-annoyed face when he came home with all of his purchased goods. Although the Lynx loved the Coyote with all she had, she still could scold him at times for his actions.

"Jason, how much did all of those pedals cost?" He remembered her asking.

The Coyote replied with a laugh and kissed her on the forehead,

"It's not like I'm using your money!"

Miyu laughed in response, cupping Jason's face in her soft hands and pecking him on the lips.

"I know, but you are a musician! I'd figure you'd want to save as much money as possible, Mr. Rock n Roll."

Jason chuckled as he wrapped a towel around himself. It was only one of many moments that he and the Lynx had shared so far.

Thankful for the relieving feeling that the shower had given him, he returned to his dresser and picked out some clothes to wear.

He chose a red t-shirt, along with a pair of blue boxers and khaki shorts.

Jason looked over at the clock, which now read 5:30 AM.

"I'm glad that I don't wake up Miyu at this hour." He thought to himself. "She really needs all of the sleep that she can get now that she's a teacher."

It was true. After the pair had moved in together, Miyu had acquired a teaching position at one of Corneria's elementary schools. There, she taught fourth grade and, according to Jason, was pretty good at it.

Whenever the Coyote came home from his session duties, he would always find Miyu sitting at her little desk grading stacks upon stacks of paper, avidly looking over each of her student's assignments and grading them with pinpoint accuracy.

" She's pretty good at what she does." Jason thought dreamily. "That and more."

Snapping out of his trance, the Coyote decided to go to his guitar and prepare for his lesson with Peter, who just happened to be one of Miyu's students.

Author's Note: I know it's not the most exciting beginning but I'll try to make it better as it goes along.

Rock on!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Ok, Peter. What is the seventh in the key of A flat major?"

"Uh…G."

"Correct! But what happens if I were to flatten that seventh?"

"It would be an F…sharp."

"Very good, Peter!"

Peter Abbot had been coming to Jason and Miyu's apartment for about three weeks. The only son of strict, hardworking parents, Peter was a shy albino wolf who took up guitar one year prior to taking lessons with Jason. His fur was a completely healthy shade of white, and his eyes sported a dark blooded red color. He was wearing a lime-green t-shirt with dark blue jeans. The guitar that he delicately caressed in his hands was a Cornerian brand Donovan electric guitar. The guitar looked like a typical Fender Stratocaster. It included three single-coiled pickups, a blue and white finish, and a tremolo bar.

Peter began playing guitar in the first grade after he received a nylon-string guitar for his birthday that year. His parents, Thomas and Martha, gave him the gift as an award for his remarkable grades in school. The Lupine never really listened to too much rock music when he started playing guitar. He started off playing classical music, much to the appreciation of his parents. With his other nylon-string guitar, Peter was able to successfully mimic the works of Beethoven, Bach, Mozart and many other renowned classical artists. However, Peter was beginning to grow tiresome of the technically demanding charts and wanted to try something new. So, while walking home from school, he noticed a flyer that showcased Jason Evans' private lessons. Peter had heard about Jason before, since his teacher, Ms. Miyu Seraph, had mentioned him after discovering Peter's guitar prowess.

Since then, Peter couldn't have been more grateful to learn guitar from Jason. The Coyote was nice enough to hold small "listening sessions" with the Lupine, introducing him to bands who played with classically trained technique but with more of a hard rock edge to the sound. These groups included Dream Theater, Symphony X, Liquid Tension Experiment, Racer X and Mr. Big. Peter took an immediate liking to these bands and their music, as they produced songs that were familiar to him on a technical level but still had notable differences that piqued his interests. In addition to the progressive rock that Peter was taking in, Jason also showcased for him the world of jazz and fusion music. With bands such as Return to Forever, the Mahavishnu Orchestra and the Pat Metheny Group, the Lupine could also dive into the sonic euphony that was this alien and unique music. While the artists in these bands displayed technical ability, they also had the ability to improvise what they played over the chord changes, inevitably introducing Peter to the emotional expression that made these two genres so remarkable.

"Well, you're all clean on your theory, that's for sure." Jason mused. " Very good, Peter. Now, last time we were working on jazz chord substitutions, correct?"

Peter replied simply,

"Yes. I've been working on "Autumn Leaves."

"Oh, sweet deal!" Jason exclaimed. "That's one of the first jazz charts I ever learned. Lay it on me, man! You'll do the chords and I'll play the lead."

"Ok, sounds good." Peter chuckled lightly as he set his guitar to an appropriate tone for jazz. He decided to go with rhythm tone with very little treble for the chords to provide more of a foundation for Jason's lead playing. Jason, on the other hand, had more treble on his SG so that his tones could rise over Peter's foundational chords.

"Alright, "Autumn Leaves." Jason began. "One, two, three, four…"

After the first four beats, Jason and Peter jammed to the standard with a relaxing, soothing vibe resonating from their amplifiers. While playing the lead, Jason looked over Peter's playing with a careful eye.

"Well, he certainly has been working on his chord substitutions, but I still think he will need to do some shedding on that B7 flat 9 chord. It certainly took me a while to get it, but he's almost there. It just needs a bit more clarity."

After Jason and Peter concluded the standard, the Coyote began to play the chord that was giving the Lupine trouble. Peter watched with a keen eye, inspecting Jason's left hand as its fingers pressed against the fret board in the correct form.

"It sounded great, Peter!" Jason chimed. "However, if I were you, I would try and see if I could try to play this chord a bit more smoothly. You see, when playing jazz, it's very important to play every chord precisely, or else the standard itself loses its edge. Speaking of chords, have you been working on your chord substitutions?"

Peter nodded

"Yes." He replied. " I've started to use that while playing the twelve bar blues."

"Good man." Jason replied proudly. "Keep that determination up and you'll be playing with the big boys one day!"

However, in his statement, Jason felt the slightest bit insincere to the young lupine. To make it as a musician, especially in this day in age, was extremely difficult. Even more outrageous, the people usually selected to be "the voice of a generation" were usually talentless hacks who simply had a pretty face and sang to auto-tune, which always made Jason's ears flatten in disgust.

"Well, that's an hour and you've already paid me up front, so you're free to go, boss!" The Coyote chimed as he got up and stretched his legs. Gently placing his SG in his case, he strolled over to the door where Peter's mom was waiting in a silver Toyota.

"Thanks for the tips." Peter replied quietly, upon seeing his mother. "See you next week."

"No problem, bud. Oh, and remember…"

Peter turned back to listen,

"My girlfriend is watching you, so keep your head up in class, buster!"

Peter lightly chuckled at the Coyote's humor, as he nodded and ran to his mother's car. Jason watched them drive off, clearly pleased that Peter was learning so much.

"Man, during that lesson he even one-upped me a few times!" Jason thought, bewildered.

The Coyote stepped back into his shared apartment and closed the door.

"Still though, I don't think he realizes just how hard it is now for real musicians to survive nowadays."

Jason wasn't wrong. He had been lucky that his cover of "Satch Boogie" sold decently in the Cornerian music market, usually preferred by guitar aficionados or diversified music lovers. Unfortunately, the single didn't sell well enough for Jason to really make any big leaps, as his label dropped him after only seven months worth of local shows and little publicity. While the Coyote didn't mind the absence of publicity, he still felt guilty. It had been hard on Miyu to support herself as a teacher while Jason went off and played sessions with other musicians. After recent budget cuts, the couple had begun to stress over rent for the apartment building, just barely scratching by as the date came.

"We can't keep this up forever." The Coyote thought. " Miyu does so much to provide for me, let alone herself. If it weren't for her, I'd be on the street playing guitar for nickels!"

Suddenly, Jason's thoughts were interrupted, as the Lynx whom he loved so dearly came strolling in with a few bags of groceries, sporting that fantastic smile of hers.

"Hey!" Jason chimed as Miyu set down some bags.

"Hey, Jas." Miyu replied lovingly, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a soft kiss on the side of his muzzle.

Replying to his nickname, the Coyote blushed from her kiss. Jason always acted bashful, even when Miyu directed the slightest hints of affection towards him. The Lynx found it very innocent and cute of the Coyote, always giggling softly at his goofy expressions.

"How is Pete doing?" Miyu asked, as the couple took the food from the bags and placed them in their respected cupboards and stored the rest in the small, rectangular fridge.

"Oh, Pete's coming along great!" Jason replied proudly. " He's really starting to do well on his improvisations."

"Well," Miyu teased, "Looks like you have some competition, stud."

Jason could only chuckle lightly, openly welcoming the Lynx's playfulness.

" Well, he'd better keep his head up in this wacky world we call Corneria."

Miyu stopped unpacking the groceries and looked at her love with concern.

"Jason,"

"Yeah?"

" You know that I'd love you if you were a school custodian, right?"

The Coyote smiled at first, but then it quickly faded as he set his eyes on Miyu's expression.

The Lynx looked genuinely worried, with eyes that depicted deep concern for her mate as well as a sad, almost remorseful face.

"Oh, I don't know…" Jason sighed as he sank into a nearby chair. "The rent's due in three weeks, and I guess I just feel a little guilty, that's all."

Miyu raised an eyebrow.

"Guilty?"

The Coyote merely shrugged and ruffled his hair.

"It's just that, you've been working so hard lately on your teaching job and I feel like I'm not doing enough to support you. You work hard all day, and I feel like…"

"Jason!"

The Coyote, surprised by Miyu's stern interruption, looked up in her direction. She was slightly frowning at him, with her hands placed on her hips.

"You work hard for most of the day and provide plenty of support around here! You give guitar lessons, you work as a session musician, and you help me clean up around here and pitch in for the rent. Jason, you work too…"

"Yeah, but…"

Miyu interrupted her mate once again with a gentle finger to his lips. They locked eyes, and they both could feel the intense passion for each other. In his head, Jason could hear the most beautiful music being played, as he was a prisoner in Miyu's loving gaze.

"Jason, I support your dreams of becoming a successful musician one-hundred percent. Don't let my situations disrupt your goals."

Jason could not believe the Lynx. She was so willing to do anything for him, no matter the outcome. Always cheerful and trying to look on the bright side, Miyu always found a way to cheer Jason up.

" You feeling better now, you silly Coyote?" Miyu teased as she poked the musician's stomach.

Jason chuckled in response, issuing a soft kiss to her sweet lips and replying.

"Yes. Thank you, Miyu."

Miyu pulled the Coyote into an embrace, as her mouth eagerly met his in a mix of passion and love. Not wanting to leave each other's side for even a moment, they just continued to express their love for each other, with Miyu sitting contently on Jason's comfortable lap as she locked lips with him.

"Now," Miyu breathed. " You better bundle up, it's getting cold out there."

"Sure thing, mother." Jason teased back, as he allowed Miyu to respond with a stuck out tongue.

Jason put on a brown trench coat, a black hood hat and two gray, soft gloves. Before heading out the door for his session work, he looked back at his Lynx, and called,

"I'll see you later tonight!"

Miyu responded with a kiss in his direction. The Coyote caught the affection and smiled warmly before heading out the door.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do you have today for me, Mitch?"

The Coyote was more than fatigued from the long drive to the studio, which approximately took 45 or so minutes. It wasn't a long drive from a statistical standpoint. However, taking into account the ludicrous amount of traffic that Corneria City had been known for, the ride usually took an hour and 30 minutes. In addition, Jason had to be sure not to fall asleep at the wheel, as he could feel his tiredness getting the best of him. Since getting up at 4:30 in the morning was his usual daily routine, it was understandable that the Coyote would be fatigued at only the middle of a day.

Sitting in the small, crammed studio space, Jason peered around casually, his eyes trailing through the light brown, soundproof walls. It had become a familiar sight to Jason, the blandness of the studio. Of course, he was more than thankful that he was being paid good enough money to play his guitar, but in reality, he craved so much more. He wanted to build a better life for himself, especially for Miyu, the person who mattered most to him.

"It's not fair that she has to work so hard with teaching just to make sure there's food on the table." Jason thought concernedly. " I know I pitch in, but I still feel like I'm not doing my share of the hard work."

"Jason?"

The Tiger's confused call through the microphone startled Jason out of his thoughts, as the rather monotone sound that was the Tiger's voice shot through his ears thanks to the bulky headphones he was using.

"Hm?" Jason replied.

Mitch Calloway, the owner of the studio, chuckled lightly at the Coyote's clueless response. Fidgeting with the many controls at his station, he once again told the Coyote,

"I said we're just doing a standard II-V-I progression in the key of C. It's going to have a Latin kind of feel to it so make sure that you play in time, got it?

Jason huffed softly, looking over his glistening SG and tuning it to perfect pitch.

"Loud and clear." Jason sighed.

"Alrighty." Mitch chimed as he began to play the backing track. " Now start to solo on my mark…"

Jason obeyed, as he carefully adjusted the knobs on his guitar and amplifier, searching for the right tone.

"Oh, this is getting old." Jason exasperated under his breath so that his 'boss' could not hear him."

"1…2… 1, 2, 3, 4…"

The Coyote began to play over the progression quietly at first, starting by playing a single note softly, trying to build a melody in his head with the many years of playing experience and musical training under his belt. His long, boney fingers pressed down on the fret board softly, trying to add to the dynamics and articulation of his improvised solo. Then, he started to add in some interesting licks that he had learned from some of his favorite jazz artists, mimicking their movements and executing them perfectly. The solo was mellow and sweet, with a rich, crispy tone resonating from the provided tube amplifier in the studio.

Jason's eyes darted back and forth to both is fretting hand and picking hand, synchronizing their movements to allow the solo to flow, much to the amusement of the foot tapping Mitch behind the glass.

Knowing the listening to the music was the most important aspect for any musician to learn, Jason's adjusted his ears to listen intently to the drums and bass in the backing track. Without even breaking a sweat, the Coyote played to the rhythm section, trying not to sway into his own little world and forget the big picture of the entire piece.

" Ok, how about some octave licks?" Jason thought creatively, allowing his index finger and pinky to press down efficiently on the identical, yet different pitched notes. Sliding his finger position up and down the fret board, the Coyote closed his eyes and lost himself in the sweet, sharp sound of the music he and his imaginary band mates were creating.

 _If only I could do this for real…_

Jason immediately shooed the nagging thought to the back of his subconscious, as the backing track grooving in the Coyote's eardrums came to an abrupt halt.

 _Damn, I wanted to keep going…_

" That's fine, Jason." Mitch sighed contently, resting back in his chair, "Very fine indeed."

"Thanks." Jason sighed meekly, secretly wishing that he could do more with the provided tune.

 _I could have added more chords in! I could have written a tastier melody! I know that I can write and play better stuff than this II-V-I crap!_

Jason gently put his guitar back in his case, allowing the identically shaped preserver to shield his SG.

The Tiger opened the door for him, sporting an approving smirk as the Coyote walked through the door and began to gather his apparel for the cold weather waiting to engulf him outside.

"You know," Mitch began. " It really is insane that none of those 'top record companies' will take you, man. That was some of the best improvisation over a II-V-I that I've heard in a long time."

Jason let out a 'feh' at the Tiger's comment, as he pushed his hat against his long ears and slipped on his coat.

While Jason was thankful for the Tiger's comments, happy that he was providing good music for the producer to give to the corporations and companies who needed it to add art to their products and overall nature. However, the distressed Coyote could not help but long for something more.

 _I know that I can write songs. Hell, I've made some great material since I moved in with Miyu._

The only problem was that Jason wasn't sure if his music would be 'marketable'.

'Marketable'…how he hated that word.

Of course, Jason understood that making your music relatable with your audience was undeniably essential to gaining recognition. But, how much of his work would he have to rewrite, dumb down, and overall unwillingly compromise to meet the standards of the so called 'demographic'? Why should he have to compromise his visions to earn the approval of people who knew absolutely nothing of creativity or artistic integrity?

 _I know it may be childish to think this way…but still…it's a crime in my book._

After donning the smallest of smiles towards Mitch, the Coyote hastily pushed open the metal door, fighting against the harsh, roaring winds, as he made his exit into the unforgiving weather.

OOO

" The weather's really is getting rough out there." Miyu worried as she prepared dinner for the night. "I hope Jason is ok."

The Lynx efficiently set the table; forks on the left, spoons and knives on the right. Then, she lit a single candle in the middle of the round, wooden table.

Finally, she ventured back to the kitchen table to retrieve the food.

"Oh, Jason's going to love this." Miyu thought in excitement. " Spaghetti and meatballs with green peas and breadsticks!"

Despite the tight budget she was living on, Miyu always knew how to prepare a more than decent meal with what she had. And the fact that she was living with the man that she loved so dearly only motivated her to make sure that her Coyote received the best meal he could possibly ask for.

Miyu knew that she was more than willing to do this everyday, knowing that if it pleased Jason she would be content and happy. She knew that Jason wasn't the type to ask too much of her, but that only made her love the Coyote even more.

"I hope he had a good day at the studio. I know that he's getting tired of all of that elevator music they make him play."

It pained Miyu to know that Jason wasn't entirely happy with his job as a studio musician. While most starving artists would jump at any chance to make some money by simply recording a few bars of music, Jason was different. He had an incredible creative edge, something that she has never seen from any other Arwing pilot, musician, or overall Lylatian in her life. One thing that Miyu adored most about Jason was his passion for things he loved. Whether he was writing a new song, experimenting with his sound, or just simply noodling around on his guitar, he always did it to the best of his abilities and seemed to learn something new every time. But, Jason was not just consumed by music. He always knew when to put the guitar down and move on to other things, especially if it meant he could spend time with Miyu.

"Oh Jason," Miyu sighed as she sat down and allowed her wildest fantasies to invade her mind, "I wish you knew just how amazing you really are."

OOO

" Traffic, traffic…" Jason muttered. "God, how I hate traffic."

The Coyote was slumped over in his driver's seat, with one fist resting under his tired chin and the other on the steering wheel. It took about thirty minutes for Jason to lug his car to the studio. Unfortunately for him, by the time he was on his way back on the highway, everyone else was on their way back from their jobs, meaning that the dreaded rush hour was in full swing. The pouring rain that slithered down the windshield only worsened the situation.

"Damn rain," Jason muttered. "I can barely see a thing."

The Coyote then took a deep breath, stretching out his back in the process.

"Just one more mile." Jason thought. "Then I can be with her."

Jason's mind drifted, as his eyes were dead set on the bumper of the car ahead of him.

"Miyu…"

The Coyote allowed a smile to tug on his lips, as he longed for the feeling of his Lynx's delicate paws caressing his and the touch of her soothing fur.

Suddenly, he began to hum the song he wrote for her, as it was the only thing he could do to calm his troubled and worrying mind. The Coyote's brain had been so clouded with burdensome thoughts, that he always found it hard to fall asleep at night, even with the beautiful Lynx by his side. The constant barrage of financial anxieties that were always knocking on the couple's door always seemed to bring Jason down, as he knew that he wasn't doing his fair share of paying the rent and bills.

"She works her ass off teaching and shaping those kid's lives," Jason mumbled. "And all I do is play 'weedly-weedly-weedly' and then make a quick buck."

As the traffic started to move, the Coyote finally found the exit and finished his route home, parking his car ever so carefully in the lot upon arriving at the apartment.

The Coyote swung his legs out of the car, let out a tired moan, and fetched his guitar equipment from the trunk.

"I need to think of something." Jason thought as he made his way up the staircase and to approached the door. "I can't live like this, not when it involves hurting her. God bless her soul for being so supportive and wonderful."

With that thought, the Coyote entered the apartment and placed his guitar and amplifier by his practice space.

Then, as he walked with a purpose towards the kitchen, he thought to himself in determination,

"I'll find a way, Miyu. I'll find a way to help you. I'd sell my soul if it meant that you would be secure and happy for the rest of your life."

OOO

Author's note: Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoyed.

ROCK ON!


End file.
